Mi sexy mago oscuro
by Kassel D. Efrikia
Summary: Se acerca la fecha del 31 de Octubre en el Reino Soleado. El tradicional baile de disfraces y todo el estress que viene junto con el. ¿Que pasara cuando Nike intente saber de que se disfrazara Livi? La curiosidad la consume y hace que se meta en la boca del lobo. ¿Desde cuando Livi crecio tanto? /ADV. SMUT: CAPITULO 2 PUBLICADO ¡ESPECIAL¡ LEMON¡
1. Capitulo 1

**Mi Sexy Mago Oscuro**

Miraba atentamente el reloj mientras suspiraba aburrida. Estaba en una de esas clases de modales que tenia que tomar por que era la "Esposa del Rey del Mundo, La primera Dama de las Primeras Damas" estaba cansada de escuchar la misma frase de mi institutriz y de Niel. ¿Es que nunca se cansaban de repetirla?

No. Al parecer nunca se cansaban.

-Niké-sama, ponga atención- parpadee y vi a una mujer más o menos de unos 35 o 40 años, realmente no sabia. Llevaba una falda larga casi tocándole los tobillos, era de un color gris opaco y su saco era del mismo color, aunque llevaba una blusa blanca debajo no podía dejar de pensar que esa forma de vestir le sentaba muy mal y las gafas que llevaba no la ayudaban. Igual no importaba.

Asentí y voltee la mirada hacia ella mientras ella seguía hablando de no se cuantas cosas cuando algo que dijo me llamo la atención.

-…Baile de disfraces del 31 de octubre, las reuniones con los embajadores…- la pare en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Un baile de disfraces? Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios y mi ojos mostraban felicidad.

-Espere… ¿Aquí hacen bailes de disfraces por el 31 de octubre?. – pregunte aunque la institutriz me miro como si estuviera tonta.

-Claro que si, es natural que se festeje en el castillo con las personas importantes en el reino. – Claro que lo era.

-hmm…- Me quede pensando. ¿Qué usara Livi? No podía imaginármelo vestido de algún tipo de disfraz exótico. Aunque conociéndolo como es, dudo que se ponga algún disfraz, aun la duda sigui y no tuve mas opción que preguntar.

-y… etto… Liv- Digo su Majestad ¿También se disfrazara?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto. Seria de mala educación para los demás si no llevara algún disfraz- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Me di una cachetada mental. Claro que era lo más obvio.

Entonces de nuevo imaginarme a Livi en algún disfraz hace que una sonrisa traviesa adornara mi cara. Aunque claro con la edad que tenia Livi ahora y con el cuerpo bastante mas desarrollado desde que llegue. No podía imaginármelo de alguna manera tierna. Como le hubiera quedado un par de años atrás.

Entonces algo se me vino a la mente. Ya tenía 3 años en este país siendo la esposa de Livi y es la primera vez que escuchaba del baile de disfraces ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Oiga, ¿Por qué no había escuchado acerca del baile de disfraces los años pasados?-

La institutriz me miro y frunció el seño.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, si ha habido solo que usted y su majestad en esos momentos se encontraban de viaje.

-Ohh- fue todo lo que dije.

Ahora que lo decía era verdad. Aunque sonara extraño después de tres años este era mi primer baile de disfraces en el castillo.

Seguía con la intriga. ¿De qué se disfrazaría Livi?

Se lo preguntaría más tarde cuando estuviéramos en nuestra habitación.

+`+`+`+`+`+`+En La Noche+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+

Escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente. Me incorpore de la cama y dijo mi mirada hacia la persona que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Se veía majestuoso con sus trajes de gala. Había escuchado de Niel que Livi había tenido que asistir a una reunión con el Marques Dulam del Pais independiente del Relámpago.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? – escuche la voz de Livi resonar por toda la habitación. No la había escuchado en casi todo el día así que la extrañaba.

-Te esperaba- le dije mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Vi como se dirigía al gran closet de madera que se encontraba en una de las paredes paralelas.

-¿Seguirás mirándome así mientras me quito la ropa?- Me miro mientras levantaba una ceja y sus labios formaban una sonrisa burlona.

Desvié la mirada avergonzada

-Oh, vamos- exclamo Livi –Soy tu esposo, no tiene nada de malo- me dijo mientras sofocaba una carcajada –Incluso muchas veces me vistes desnudo- dijo con voz insinuante. Me volvía loca.

-C-Claro, cuando eras un mocoso precoz y tu cuerpo era de un niño y h-hoy y-ya –n-no. – mis palabras quedaron en la boca cuando Livi me miro con la burla en la cara.

Cerré mis ojos y me escondí en las sabanas.

-¿Asi que mi cuerpo ya no es el de un niño, eh?- susurro mas para el mismo que para mi. Aunque aun así lo alcance a escuchar.

Sentí que el colchón se hundía a mi lado, así que supe que el se había acostado ya.

-¿L-Livi?- pregunte, Salí de la seguridad de mis sabanas para mirar su cara. -¿De que te disfrazaras para el baile?- le pregunte.

-hmm- se quedo pensativo y después puso su dedo índice en su boca y una sonrisa traviesa característica de el se asomo en sus labios.- No te diré, es sorpresa-

Mi boca formo una perfecta "O" . Y después observe como se recostaba y se dormía dejándome indignada. Y con la duda en mis labios.

Habían pasado un par de día desde nuestra platica en nuestra habitación y cada vez que lo veía le hacia la misma pregunta, e incluso le hacía unos leves pucheros que en vez de causare lastima y me dijera, solo le causaba risa.

-¿Por favor? ¿si?- le dije mientras mis ojos mostraban una expresión de inocencia.

-No, te lo dije, es sorpresa. Mañana sabrás- dijo y entonces algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

¡Era Mañana!

Había estado tan ocupada con mi pequeño juego de descubrir que disfraz usaría Livi que se me había olvidado escoger el mío.

Llegue a mi habitación pensando en eso cuando encontré una enorme caja en la cama. Parecía mas una especie de regalo enorme.

Deslice el delicado listón azul que se encontraba atado en la caja, esta era de un color blanco como la nieve haciendo resaltar el listón al ver el color lo primero que se me vino a la mente era el hermoso color de ojos de Livi que últimamente se había convertido en mi favorito. Un hermoso y atrayente azul rey.

Abrí la caja lentamente y me encontré un hermoso disfraz que al parecer era de hechicera blanca. Este contenía un hermoso vestido blanco con algunos toques dorados. Era ceñido del pecho resaltando mis atributos de mujer y mis caderas. Bajo el corset se encontraba la falta que era de tipo "A" con caída libre. Traía una capa igualmente blanca con toques dorados que hiba a juego con el conjunto.

Sonreí. Supuse que Livi lo había mandado, sabia que había descuidado esto por estar persiguiéndolo. Luego le daría las gracias.

Ya era noche así que lo guarde cuidadosamente en la caja y me dispuse a asearme para después dormirme.

Sabia que Livi terminaría hoy hasta tarde así que no me importo salir en ropa interior hacia la cama mientras iba por la pijama que había dejado en mi cama.

Gire la manija de la puerta y mis ojos se abren de par en par por la sorpresa/vergüenza.

Livi estaba sentado en la cama con la misma cara que yo. Enseguida me sonroje y volví dentro de la habitación. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea.

Cuando finalmente Salí me encontré la habitación vacía. Corrí hacia la cama coja la pijama y como un rayo volvía al baño. Salí vestida y me dirija hacia la cama y me dispuse a dormir. Fallando en el intento. Después de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos mi corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenadamente.

+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+ La Noche Del Baile+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+`+

Mi mirada se paseaba nerviosamente por todo el salón buscando la figura de mi esposo. Estaba impaciente, al parecer la curiosidad se había hecho mas fuerte en mi.

Niel me miraba como si estuviera buscando algo. Y no se equivocada.

-¿A quien busca, Nike-sama?- escuche su monótona voz en mi oído para que las personas indiscretas no escucharan. -¿Busca a su Majestad?- ¡Bingo! Había dado en el clavo.

Asentí levemente y después dirija mi mirada al mayordomo.

-¿Sabes donde esta?- le pregunte en un susurro.

Asintió levemente mientras que mis ojos se iluminaban por la esperanza.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- Pregunte rápidamente

-En el despacho- No espere a que me dijera nada más.

Me encontraba en el salón de baile del castillo. Habías tantas personas que a penas y se podían ver los hermosos azulejos que adornaban el piso y de los cuales yo disfrutaba observar. Con prisa me moví por la masa de personas que al verme pasar inclinaban levemente la cabeza demostrando su respeto. Y otras solo se hacían a un lado dándome acceso hacia las escaleras.

Traía puesto el disfraz que Livi había escogido para mi.

Mi respiración se acelero a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras.

Llegue a la gran puerta del despacho del rey. En este punto sentía mi corazón en la boca. No entendía por que ponía tan nerviosa.

Tome el pestillo de la puerta y lo gire levemente. Se escucho un sonido sordo mientras abría la puerta lentamente y junto al gran ventanal que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de Livi estaba una figura masculina. Aunque no podía ver bien que traía puesto ya que la luz era nula. Excepto por la luz de la luna que bañaba la habitación. Dejando ver pequeñas sombras que en alguna otra situación me hubieran dado miedo.

-¿L-Livi?- mi voz salió temblorosa.

El hombre que estaba aun volteado hacia el ventanal giro lentamente mientras su rostro quedaba por la poca luz de la habitación.

-Niké, no debiste venir, no tu sola. – con voz traviesa. Que aun si saber por qué hiso que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran y mis mejillas ardieran.

-D-Déjate de B-bromas- le conteste con voz entrecortada.

-¿Sabías que en la noche del 31 de octubre las hechiceras y los magos oscuros se unen?- su pregunta me pillo desprevenida.

-No, ¿Tenía que saberlo?-

-Se supone que si, ya que tu eres una hechicera y yo un mago oscuro- entonces un trueno sonó y la habitación se ilumino una fracción de segundo dejándome ver una imagen que me dejo sin habla.

Livius, vestido de una mago oscuro sin igual. Traía unos pantalones negros ceñidos, resaltando cierta parte de su anatomía mientras que del pecho solo contaba con una capa que cubria su desnudo pecho.

Sentí mi cara arder. No estaba preparada para esa escena.

Vi como Livi sonreía con suficiencia.

Lo estaba disfrutando. De verdad que si.

Di media vuelta con intención de salir de la habitación pero unas manos sujetaron mi cintura mientras que la otra mantenía la puerta cerrada. Yo me encontraba recargada en la pared mientras que el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Livi se recargaba contra mi espalda. Sentía su aliento en oído mientras que la sangre me hervía por la excitación.

-L-Livius- su nombre salió entre suspiros de mis labios.

Se pego mas a mi cuerpo, dejándome sentir cierta parte de él que estaba excitada.

-Te deseo- Esas palabras resonaron en toda la habitación.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando me volteo y estampo sus labios contra los míos devorándolos como nunca. Haciéndome llegar al mismo cielo y descender al mismo infierno.

Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad.

De un momento a otro sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación. Mis piernas temblaban y pensaba que no podría sostenerme. Y Literalmente no lo hice. Porque la puerta del despacho se abrió inesperadamente dejando ver a un Niel, mas que sonrojado y avergonzado por la situación. Escuche un gruñido de Livi, mientras que el mayordomo recuperaba la compostura y nosotros arreglábamos nuestras ropas.

-ejem- dijo aclarando su garganta- Loa invitados esperan la aparición del rey.

Livius le dedico una mirada asesina. Tomo el chaleco, el cual yo no había visto y se lo coloco completando el disfraz.

Tomo mi mano y nos dijimos al salón de baile.

Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro algo. Nos detuvimos en la puerta para esperar a que nos anunciaran. Cuando Salí. Estaba completamente roja.

 _-Seguiremos con lo que estábamos haciendo en nuestra habitación-_ Fueron las palabras que Livius me había susurrado antes de salir. Y aunque no lo diga yo también lo esperaba.

Fin.

Espero que no me maten, pero yo había decidido no hacer lemon Nunca. Aunque pocos me conocen con este apodo en otro grupo me conocían como la REINA DEL LEMON. Asi que le di mi toque caliente al fic espero lo disfruten


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Sí! ¡Porque todos lo pidieron! ¡La continuación de Mi sexy mago oscuro! 7u7. Jaja, o me gustaría decir eso, pero la verdad es que nuestra amiga Diana Salcines gano una raspadita y como premio se llevó un One-shot. ¡Pero ella es tan hermosa que dijo. "Para que todos los demás lo disfruten ¡haz una continuación de Mi sexy mago oscuro!" ¿Verdad que ella es tan linda? :3

Y aquí esta, como se prometió. 3 Espero les guste.

 _ **Mi sexy mago oscuro**_

.

.

.

Estaba aburrida.

Si, estaba completamente aburrida. A pesar de ser una fiesta de disfraces y de haberme encontrado con uno que otro disfraz interesante —por no decir gracioso— no podía quitarme el aburrimiento. Había tenido muchas expectativas con respecto a la fiesta de Halloween, pero era decepcionante no poder disfrutar la fiesta, y no es porque Livi no había estado con ella desde que entraron al salón por estar ocupado atendiendo a los invitados, no, por supuesto que no era por eso. Simplemente a la fiesta le hacía falta ambiente.

Aunque las fiestas de su querida patria eran por mucho más humildes que esta, que estaba llena de lujos y banquetes, eran mucho más divertidas. Y era en esos momentos donde extrañaba el espontaneo humor de sus hermanas o la torpeza de su padre.

Estaba junto con Niel al lado de las escaleras principales, no me apetecía bailar pues incluso caminar se me hacía incómodo. Y no es que fuera culpa del vestuario que Livi había escogido para mí, sino por la incomodidad en la unión de mis piernas. Si bien había intentado disimular en todo lo que llevaba el baile, realmente lo ocurrido en el despacho de Livi me había dejado encendida y con ganas de más. Había sentido los labios de Livi devorarme y su cuerpo aprisionarme contra aquella puerta, sino hubiera sido por la interrupción de Niel las cosas pudieron haber llegado a un nivel mayor. Y es que ella tampoco habría tenido muchas ganas de negarlo.

A pesar de llevar tres años viviendo como esposos, ella y Livi no habían llegado a hacer actividades de hombre y mujer hablando en el ámbito sexual. Al principio fue por la edad de Livi y después por largas de ella. Livi ya tenía dieciséis años y a pesar de ser un joven su altura era alta, ya la sobrepasaba a ella. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero no parecía papel, tenía sus músculos por sus entrenamientos en esgrima además que sus los atrapantes ojos azules y su cabello de ébano lo hacían ver muy atractivo. Definitivamente Livi era un chico guapo.

Recordé sus ojos, esos ojos que me miraron en medio de la penumbra de su despacho, el azul que tanto amaba estaba oscurecido por el deseo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar lo que habíamos hecho en esa habitación. _O lo que había estado a punto de pasar._

Suspire con pesar. Ya faltaba poco para que la dichosa fiesta terminara y me encontraba ansiosa y expectante por ir a mi habitación. Al recordar las palabras que Livi me había susurrado en el oído un estremecimiento en el vientre me invadió.

—¡Nike! ¿Parece que estas un poco roja, tienes fiebre?— una voz me sobresalto liberándome de mis pensamientos. Un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos miel me miraba con curiosidad. Mis mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas al ser descubierta por el tío de mi marido.

Solo asentí un poco. — Debes de estar cansada. Deberías irte a descansar. —Aconsejo inocentemente —o no tanto— el primer ministro.

Lo mire extrañada ¿era correcto? Al parecer había leído mis pensamientos en mi cara así que sonrió y me dijo — No te preocupes, todos estamos preocupados por ti, ya que parecía que estabas aburrida.

—Gracias. — le exprese con sinceridad, me gustaban las fiestas pero no me sentía capaz de estar en el salón un mayor tiempo. Más cuando sentía la mirada de cierto ojiazul que no la perdía de vista.

Me retire del salón con Niel escoltándome a mis aposentos, él y yo nos habíamos mantenido en silencio en todo lo que llevaba de la velada y en parte fue por eso que me aburrí, por que no podía entablar una conversación con Niel. El recuerdo de la vergonzosa situación en la que nos encontró a mí a Livi aún estaba fresco y un poco de incomodidad nos rodeaba.

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi habitación nos separamos, yo entre y él se devolvió al salón. Le di un gracias antes de cerrar la puerta y me escabullí entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Suspire cuando por fin me encontré sola. Encendí las velas en la habitación, estas llenaron de sombras todo el cuarto y un aroma característico a canela de las velas aromáticas floto en el aire. Por fin pude ser capaz de relajarme. Me senté al borde de la cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy. No tenía ganas de quitarme el disfraz, quería esperar a Livius con el disfraz puesto y que él me viera correctamente con él.

Me asombro el hecho que no espere tanto como lo había imaginado. Porque en el corto lapso de cinco minutos vi al hombre de mi vida entrar por el umbral de la habitación con su traje de mago.

—Parece que has estado esperándome, Nike— dijo Livi con voz sedosa. —¿Ansiosa?

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero no lo negué. ¿De qué servía si yo misma lo deseaba? Además estamos casados por lo que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Aun así, mi corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado, un ruido sordo lleno mis oídos y sentía que si me levantaba mis rodillas no me sostendrían. No tenía el valor de ver a los ojos a Livi, pero supuse que tenía una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que tanto le caracterizaban.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose a la cama donde yo me encontraba sentada, estaba expectante por lo que ocurriría esta noche pero también estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Mi mirada continuaba fija en el suelo por lo que solo vi las gruesas botas de piel negras cuando Livi se paró frente a mí.

—Nike— me llamo, pero aun así no eleve mi mirada— Nike, mírame— me dijo con dulzura, tomándome del mentón con su mano y obligándome suavemente a verlo a los ojos. —No lo haremos si no lo deseas. — una suave sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios. Él no me estaba forzando a nada, si yo lo decidía podríamos esperar un tiempo más. Pero yo no quería esperar, yo estaba lista.

Para demostrar mi determinación con dificultad y con mis piernas como gelatina me levante y bese a Livi, era un beso lleno de todos los sentimientos que él me hacía tener. Amor, deseo, confianza y seguridad. Fue lento, pero el entendió perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Las palabras sobraban cuando todo estaba tan claro como el agua. Él y yo lo deseábamos y estábamos listos. El casto beso que yo le había dado poco a poco fue aumentando de tono, la lengua de Livi pidió permiso para entrar entre mis labios, el cual yo concedí. Los jadeos y los suspiros se me escapaban entre cada caricia. Mis manos volaron al cuello de Livi para apoyarme porque sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas me iban a fallar y me iban a dejar caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Como si leyera mi mente, Livi pasó sus manos sobre mi cintura fijándome a su cuerpo.

Estábamos tan juntos que estaba segura que ni siquiera una hoja de papel pasaría entre la distancia de nuestros cuerpos. Sentimos que el aire nos faltaba y con dificultad nos separamos lo suficiente para recuperarnos. Mis mejillas se encontraban furiosamente acaloradas mientras que las de Livius apenas tenían un leve rubor.

—Te amo.

Esas fueron las palabras de Livi. Sus ojos no eran dos zafiros gemelos como siempre, ahora eran llamas azules que me mantenían hipnotizada y sujeta a él. Porque yo nunca sería capaz de dejarlo, todo en el me mantenía cautiva en la cómoda prisión de sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti.

Apenas pronuncie esas palabras mis labios fueron tomados con desesperación por los suyos. Mis manos se hundieron en la suavidad de ébano del cabello de Livius, lo aferre contra mí, hasta el punto de que nuestra piel fue fundida en una sola.

Las manos de Livius sujetaron mis hombres y poco a poco fueron bajando hacia mi cintura y de nuevo subió por mi espalda. Sus caricias adormecían mis sentidos y me elevaban al cielo. Sentí como sus manos fueron tirando de los pliegues del disfraz que se deslizo entre mis piernas cuando llego a mi cintura. Sentí el frio tacto de Livius sobre mis hombres desnudos y los bellos de mí nunca se erizaron.

Aún tenía el corsé y la ropa interior junto con las medias, pero aun así los ojos de Livius se oscurecieron al verme. Me encogí ante su mirada, me avergonzaba un poco ser la única en esta situación. El aun tenia intacto su traje. Mire su rostro y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior, era la primera vez que veía a Livius con esa expresión. Su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas de un tono rosa pálido y sus ojos llenos de deseo. Si esto se sentía ser deseada, me gustaba, podría acostumbrarme.

Volvimos a nuestra sesión de besos, pero esta vez mis manos no se quedaron quietas en su cabello, con un poco de dificultad me deshice de su capa y de los primeros botones de su camisa. Sentí algo acolchado en mi espalda, entonces me di cuenta que estaba recostada en la cama totalmente indefensa con Livi sobre mí, parecía un lobo que estaba a punto de devorarme.

Suspire cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello, sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre cuando su lengua siguió el mismo camino que sus labios. No dejaba su decir su nombre entre suspiros, sus manos estaban firmes en mi cintura por lo que no podía moverme.

Me levante un poco cuando sus manos fueron a mi espalda y desataron los cordones del corsé, cuando por fin el último ligue se liberó sentir una sensación de libertad, pues desde que habíamos empezado me sentía sofocada por esa tela.

Livi arranco la prenda de mi cuerpo y la arrojo hacia algún lugar que no supe. Mis mejillas estaban a su máxima capacidad y me faltaba el aire. Mis pechos habían quedado a la vista hambrienta de Livi que se quedó embelesado mirándolos, fue por tanto tiempo que comenzaba a avergonzarme aún más.

—Li…vi…us— suspire su nombre cuando una de sus manos sujeto tímidamente mi seno izquierdo, al principio fue lento, como si tanteara el camino y poco a poco sus caricias fueron más demandantes. Presiono el pezón con sus dedos y un gemido escapo de mi boca. Intente tapar mi boca para dejar de hacer esos ruidos. Pero las manos de Livi no me lo permitieron.

—Me gusta escucharlos, te hare producir más de esos lindos gemidos— su voz se escuchaba ronca, sentía la humedad en mi entrepierna y mis pechos estaban llenos y pesados. No pude contener más mis gemidos cuando su boca tomo uno de mis pezones mientras que su mano masajeaba el otro seno.

Sus labios presionaban y succionaban mi pezón, sus dientes rasgaron la aureola en una caricia tan erótica que me hizo sentir desfallecer. Levante su rostro con mis manos y lo separe a regañadientes de mis pechos. Me miro mal, pero yo solo le sonreí con picardía. Este juego lo podían hacer dos.

Me abalance sobre él, ahora quedando en la posición dominante. Livi me miro extrañado, pero una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su cara.

—Parece que no es tan malo que la mujer este arriba, es una buena vista— dijo viendo mis senos. Me sonroje al recordar esa vez en el despacho de Livius, me alegraba de no haber escapado ese día.

Me senté sobre sus caderas, sentí un bulto duro chocar contra mis nalgas. Lo miro y el solo sonrió. Mis manos comenzaron a finalizar el trabajo que había dejado a medias quitando su camisa negra. Su piel marfilada quedo totalmente expuesta para mí. Mi boca se hizo agua. Quizás…

Mis labios comenzaron besando el lóbulo de su oreja, mis pechos desnudos chocaron contra su piel desnuda haciendo una fricción exquisita. Mis manos recorrieron su pecho descubriendo su textura. Baje hasta su cuello, mordí mis labios y esboce una sonrisa traviesa. Mi boca succiono su cuello con obstinación no estuve satisfecha hasta que deje una oscura marca roja en su piel.

—Eres mío.— le dije.

—Y tú eres mía.

Sus manos sujetaron mis nalgas fuertemente por sobre la ropa interior con posesión. Reí un poco y continúe llenando de besos la unión de su hombro. Una caricia obscena me sobresalto. Las manos de Livius no se habían movido de mis nalgas, al contrario, se habían deslizado entre mi ropa interior y había acariciado mi centro húmedo. Un gemido escapo sin siquiera tener tiempo de asimilarlo pues su dedo se movió por encima de mi clítoris y presiono contra mi entrada.

Lo mire alterada y él sonrió con arrogancia.

—Has sido muy traviesa Nike— su voz cayo un octavo. Su mano salió de mi ropa interior para colocarse en mi cadera, con mucha fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme me regreso a la posición inicial. Ahora yo estaba bajo el cuerpo febril de Livius.

Lo mire a los ojos, estos estaban tan oscurecidos y turbios que casi no podía encontrar su color original. Sus manos se engancharon en los pliegues de mi ropa interior, me miro una vez más y los deslizo por mis piernas.

Por instinto junte mis piernas, pero Livius las separo poco a poco con su rodilla. Sus labios retomaron el juego con mis pechos, me relaje de nuevo ante la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Su mano se deslizo hasta debajo de mi vientre, en mi entrepierna. Un dedo jugo con el pequeño botón que adornaba mi entrada. Un dedo se sumergió entre los pliegues de mi entrada y un espasmo en mi vientre me hizo arquear mi espalda y gemir de placer. Su delgado y largo dedo me penetraba una y otra vez haciendo de mis gemidos algo incontrolables.

Sentí que estaba a punto de caerme de un acantilado cuando un segundo dedo se infiltro en la cavidad húmeda de mí entrada. En ese momento sentí como si mi cuerpo se hubiera fragmentado y toda mi esencia se hubiera dispersado, me encontré cayendo por ese abismo de placer sin fondo. Poco a poco mi conciencia regreso a mi cuerpo, no podía enfocar nada y todo a mi alrededor estaba confuso y lo único que pudo traerme a la realidad fueron esos ojos azules del dueño de mi corazón y de mi cuerpo.

Me miraba fascinado y extasiado, como si hubiera presenciado un espectáculo único y espectacular.

—Lo siento, pero ya no puedo contenerme. — escuche vagamente las palabras de Livi. Él se levantó y se deshizo de sus pantalones bajo mi atenta mirada. Cuando su miembro quedo libre me quedo claro que el ya no era un niño. Su miembro erecto imponentemente llamo mucho mi atención, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para explorarlo a mi gusto por que nuevamente Livi se colocó entre mis piernas. Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre los míos. Entendí que me pedía permiso silenciosamente, asentí y me aferre a su espalda. Sentí como poco a poco su miembro se deslizaba más profundo dentro de mí, llego hasta la barrera que defendía mi virginidad y de una sola estocada entro en mí. Grite de dolor y rasgue con mis uñas la espalda de Livius, pequeños hilos de sangre salieron de las heridas pero no escuche una sola queja de Livius. Lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, el dolor era mayor al que me había imaginado, pero estaba feliz. Por fin era la mujer de Livius y esa alegría superaba el dolor. Con tiernos besos Livius seco las lágrimas que aun escapaban de mis ojos.

Él se había quedado quieto esperando que me interior se acostumbrara a la intrusión, poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo hasta un punto soportable. Sin esperar a Livi moví un poco mi cadera avisándole que estaba lista, la fricción causo un poco de escozor pero también se sentía delicioso. Era como un dolor dulce. Sin esperar otra señal Livius comenzó con embestidas lentas y suaves, los jadeos nuevamente inundaron la habitación, solo que en esta ocasión Livi dejaba escapar pequeños gruñidos de placer que hacían latir mi corazón con alegría.

Las embestidas comenzaron a acelerar mientras que la boca de Livius se ocupaba con mis pechos. El placer que me proporcionaba comenzaba a volverme loca. Sentí como aceleraba más y más, de nuevo sentí un poco de escozor pero el placer superaba cualquier sentimiento de dolor.

Sentía que de nuevo estaba a punto de caer por ese acantilado, solo que esta vez no estaría sola, Livius estaría conmigo. Nuestros cuerpos se movieron en conjunto haciendo de ellos una danza erótica. Livius libero mis pechos y aprisiono mis labios con los suyos. Nos besamos con deseo, con pasión, y sobre todo amor. El demandaba todo de mí y yo libremente se lo cedía, de la misma forma el entregaba todo de sí.

Con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y entre embestidas nosotros llegamos a la cima del cielo y luego descendimos en caída libre hasta el infierno. La semilla de Livius lleno de calor mí interior y en ese momento pude sentir la verdadera dicha de una mujer.

Livius me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que yo correspondí con gusto, todavía estábamos unidos, no queríamos separarnos. El beso mi frente con infinito amor y yo enterré mi cara entre su pecho.

Entre abrazos y palabras de amor, ambos nos rendimos al sueño.

…

 **¡Y hasta aquí el final que todos deseaban! Espero les haya gustado, tenia mucho que no escribia lemon y la verdad no soy muy buena en eso.**

 **Diana Salcines, espero hayas disfrutado tu regalo. :3**

 **¡Y para todos FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!**

 **Kassel D. Efrikia**

 **~Besos**


End file.
